Cursed
by readingfanatic5
Summary: Avalyn was cursed by a witch when she was a young child. To forever have bad luck, to have death haunt her steps. But when she is kidnapped from her castle and tossed into the outside world she falls in love with it.- full summary inside. R


**Summary:** Avalyn is a princess who was shut away in a castle most her life. When she gets finally runs away she is cursed by a witch. Returning home, she is kidnaped seven years later. Lost in a prison she meets a girl her own age, whos brothers are planning an escape from the outside world. The two girls become friends and when the rescue comes, Ava is in cluded. The band to ex-cons leave to the desert, but Peter, her brother is tracking her, searching for his sister. When he finds her, a sandstorm hits and the prince and princess are presumed dead. Ava's frinds do no give up hope.

**Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**X x Cursed x X  
**

**- Part One -  
**

** Chapter One  
**

In the Northern most coast of Hindralla is where my father's country lies. With its high snow caped mountains, lush green forest and brilliant blue sea, it is by far the most beautiful place. I love it. I have never left it. Delsaran is my home.

But all is not good in Delsaran, Cado Dea Woods is nestled in the center of the country and there are evil beings that make that forest their home. They are a constant threat to the countries safety. They can smell fear. They lure people into the depths of its ancient trees to murder them. To take their youth, so they can make the forest beautiful. Anyone born in Hindralla learns to fear that forest; it is also one reason that other countries haven't attacked Delsaran, for Cado Dea stretches from coast to coast, blocking all passage. There is but one secret, safe path leading through the forest, and anyone that takes it can feel the evils glare as the pass.

I have been on that road before, it is called "The Kings Highway" and it runs from the small sea village of Kings Bay, then Aeoson, Breotheth the Capital city and Conall. I often shudder at the memory; it was seven years ago, when I was ten.

_I marched out of the castle, the bright red gown I wore swirling around my heels, my head held high. Down the gravel path, I was heading to the knights tavern, where my Uncle Carlisle and my father the King would be. I was going to announce my departure, I was sick and tiered of doing what I was told and I wanted to be normal. I no longer wished to be the pampered Princess Avalyn. __Following the noise of loud drunken laughter, and an upbeat tune I found my way to the tavern. Pounding on the door with all my might I waited._

_The laughter stopped and after a few moment so did the music, I took this as a clue to return to whacking my pale fist against the thick wooden door. Some small snickers could be herd, then my father's booming voice filled the air, "Come on lad be a man! Just come one in! You don't need to give yourself a splinter for knocking so hard!"_

_My eye brows raised._

_So they thought I was a boy messenger or a new shy knight. Ha! I'll show them._

_I pushed on the door, and felt it swing inwards, I tumbled and all most fell but big hands caught me and set me straight. Uncle Carlisle._

"_Avah! It's only you. A lady shouldn't barge their way into a man's sanctuary!" My father said. He was drunk. As was usual this hour.  
_

_My uncle only raised a single dark eyebrow, his light ice blue eyes curious. He knew I hated taverns and would only enter one if I absolutely needed to. _

"_I am sorry father, but you told me to be a man and come on in!" I exclaimed flashing a cheeky smile. _

_The whole tavern erupted with peels of laughter, but as always Uncle Carlisle was cool and collected._

"_Why have you come, Avah?" Carlisle asked._

"_I have come to announce my departure of Delsaran. I will always love this country best, but I can no longer stand to live in such a manner." I blinked as everyone went quiet. Wondering if they took me seriously._

_Once again, the laughter echoed off the walls, mocking me._

"_Go on then Avalyn! Go have your fun, just make sure your home for supper, or you'll mother will have a fit." Father said, sipping more of his drink._

_I spun on my heal, my lower lip trembling, no one ever took me seriously, I'll show them. But before I could escape, a hand gently grabbed my shoulder, spinning me back around. _

_I was face to face with my beloved uncle, "Avah, don't go." Was all he said._

"_I have to."_

"_No you don't."_

"_You wont stop me?"_

"_Do you want me to?"_

_I sighed, "No, not really."_

"_Then I won't."_

"_Thank-You Uncle. For everything. When I don't return tell Mother and Peter I love them."_

"_Of coarse Avalyn."_

_I walked out the door, followed by the loud bang of the tavern door slamming shut, only slightly muffling the hysterical laughter of drunken nights and nobles._

_I squatted down on the ground, and pulled an old map I had, tracing my finger from the palace, to Kings Bay, where I intended to sneak on a boat and sail off to Yarmuk a small island country. _

_So I left, Kings Highway stretched as far as the eye could see, so did Cado Dea woods. When I entered the forest I was suddenly very cold, so I pulled my red shall closer around my body. As I walked I herd my mother calling me._

"_Avvvvvvvvvahhhhh," She called._

"_Mother?"_

"_Avah, help me!" My mother pleaded.I saw her running deep into the forest, where she disappeared into the darkness._

"_Mother where are you!?" I called franticly eyes wide with fear. I found my self dashing off the safe path and into the dangerous woods, "Mother, Mother!?" I screamed jumping over ferns._

_There was no answer, I turned back around to look for the road. I could only see tall wide trees with tendrils of mist floating around there trunks._

"_Mother?" I whimpered._

_Then I herd the evil laughter, it seemed to come from everywhere, and it had me running through the woods again, my dress catching and tearing on branches, bows and ribbons being ripped out of my hair._

_I knew now it had all been a cruel scheme, to lure me off the path. To get me lost, my mother was safe, in the castle, Uncle Carlisle, probably just told her about my plans. _

_The laughter chased me, tears welled in my eyes. I was going to die. I saw a light up a head, the path! I ran harder, my head bent low and my arms pumping._

_I tumbled out of the woods and into a clearing. It wasn't the path._

_I looked around; there were mud huts in a circle, with a large well in the center. Old woman dotted the rim of the camp and an extremely elderly one rested on the ledge of the well, she was laughing. The same evil laughter that had found me._

_I screamed and turned around and ran back into the misty forest, when I ran five steps I fell into the clearing again. Some how no matter what I ended up in the enclosure. this time the oldest lady was in front of me, she grabbed a fist full of my hair, and dragged me to the ground. I continued to scream, I screamed for my father, for my mother, my brother Peter, and for my Uncle Carlisle._

_I knew what she was, she was a witch. A witch of the dark forest._

"_Please, please let me go." I pleaded, looking up at her._

_She looked down at me with grey eyes, "Oh pretty girl! Why would I do that, with your soft ivory skin, your fierce golden eyes, and your long beautiful black hair. How could I let such a catch go. Will you give me your youth? Will you give me your soul?" She asked._

"_No! Leave me alone!" I cried lashing out at her. I had thought she was a weak old woman, but how strong she was! She caught my fist and squeezed it in her own; I herd a loud crack as it broke._

_I cried out in pain, she dragged me back to the well, pinning me to it. Her heavy voice filled the air,_

"_Silent beauty, cursed be you…" Her voice was soon joined by al the other witches, "Death be thy toll for enter the woods. Cursed be thou with a trail of dark. Always seeking, never a sleeping, it chases thou to death. It shall never stop until your heart grows silent and your vision goes dark."_

_With the last word one of her papery wrinkled hands raised, long ebony nails extended towards the sky. A black mist swirled from them, snaking its way towards me. My mouth parted in a gasp. It shot into my gaping mouth and into my lungs, making it impossible to breathe. I choked, my hands fluttering to my throat, dropping to my knees. _

_I made a wheezing sound as I continued to try and inhale, my face turning red. The witch cackled, and pushed stone top slowly off the well. She sat me up on the ledge like she had been before and was about to push me, when a shout filled the clearing, "AVAH, No!"._

_My brother Peter and twenty Calvary riders jumped into the clearing, the witches gasped and started to scream as a rain of arrows beat down on them. I was getting tunnel vision, but I could make out Peter getting closer, and Uncle Carlisle fighting off the hags. _

_The witch that cursed me was hit by a number of arrows, but still she laughed, she turned back to be and laid a finger on my forehead, I would have tried to move but my muscle seemed to have locked in place. Then she gave a small push with her finger and I fell backwards, tumbling into oblivion._

I was never sure what happened next, but this is what my brother told me.

After I fell backwards, still unable to breath, my uncle killed the eldest witch, once and for all. And Peter was tied a rope around his waist and stepping over the edge of the well, giving the end to a few of the solders, most of the witches were dead now. Then Peter eased his way down, the well was extremely deep, and it smelled of earth.

After agonizingly long minutes of slow descent, Peter reached the water, he yelled up at the knights for more slack with the rope, and started feeling around the water for me. He couldn't find me, so he untied the rope, and dived, he was about to give up when his hand felt hair. He held his breath and sunk deeper, grasping my arm in his hand, pulling me to the surface. Tying the rope back around his waste he hugged me to his chest.

I can only imagine how hard it was for him to pull a body out of the water.

The knights pulled us up slowly. Careful not to hurt us.

My brother lays me on the mossy earth, sobbing. My skin is to pale, and no breath leaves my lips.

"I can help her." Comes an amused voice from the trees.

A beautiful girl walks from the woods, her eyes a deep shade of violet, her hair the same hue. She is my mother's kin. A colour shifter.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

**xoxo**

_Nicole_


End file.
